dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cormorant Entertainment
Cormorant Entertainment is the working name that Dozerfleet Productions operated under from August of 1997 until May of 2006. It was a more productive era than the Flamingo one in the number of materials made for concepts, even if those concepts were later abandoned. This era lasted from the final days of the Dozerfleet founder in junior high to the parting of ways with Lansing Community College to transfer to Ferris State University. For projects more directly related to LCC classwork, see... Inspiration After the DF decided that the name "Flamingo Entertainment" sounded too cliché, the decision was made to choose a new bird as the "company" mascot. The bird that caught the most attention was the brown cormorant, which had an article in Microsoft Encarta '95 CD-ROM's directory. That year in 1997, the Rainbow Creative Writing curriculum being used at Holy Trinity Lutheran School in Wyoming, MI had changed its name for second-year participants. First year still operated under "Rainbow," but the theme for second-year participants was "Pot-O'-Gold." The resulting "Pot-O'-Gold" class required participants to operate under pen names that had something to do with a mineral. The DF's pen name was "Cormorant Bronze." Pre-2002 projects Before 2002, Cormorant still had about as much coherence with regards to project management as Flamingo Entertainment had before it. Comprehensive construction and world-building didn't come till much later. ''Mechanical Conflict'' Main article: Mechanical Conflict Years: 1998-2000 Abandoned in favor of Stationery Voyagers, this project's vision eventually came to fruition through works such as the Gundam series and Warner Bros' Pacific Rim franchise. ''Rainbow Jockeys'' Years: 1998-1999 A short-lived Power Rangers spoof, this one did away with the old Penguin models and took a satirical approach to things like never before. ''Yo-Splaz! ''Main article: Yo-Splaz! Yo-Splaz! was a newsletter written by the Dozerfleet founder from June of 1999 until around August of 2000, intended for a friend/romantic interest of the time named Carly. It is the predecessor to Dolphinformia, and an early attempt to branch out into journalism. Livin' It Like al-Queada Year: 1999 Main article: Livin' It Like al-Queada Originally titled "Like a Loco," this song was written as a proto-War-on-Terror commentary and as a response to the radio over-playing Ricky Martin's "Livin' La Vida Loca." The lyrics were modified after 9/11, and the song became a track on the Every Ape and His Brother album Elefante Elegante Interesante Importante. ''Stationery Voyagers'' Main article: Stationery Voyagers This series about diplomatic displaced humans on other worlds turned into creatures resembling giant writing utensils trying to thwart Armageddon wasn't finally canceled until December 20th of 2017; making it the most diehard Cormorant-era project of them all. It was even set to have two follow-ups: Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes and Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope (originally titled Enforcement Squad.) ''Camp Jellybean'' Year: 2000 Main article: Camp Jellybean This horror short story spawned two sequels, and has been considered for a remake / reboot. Boozer Year: 2000 Main article: Boozer This song made its way to the Every Ape and His Brother album Elefante Elegante Interesante Importante, and has remained there since. ''Jack Emu'' Jack Emu was a short story written in 2001, around the same time as Camp Jellybean 3. Unlike the other stories, individuals' real names were not used in this story. Similar names were used. In this tale, "Majorie Pinata" (Ann Marie) had to rescue her class from the titular Jack Emu; a Joe Camel knock-off. No known trace of the intact story exists in the present day. ''Pollo Dehielo'' Pollo Dehielo was a short-lived comic strip in 2001 about a blue chicken-suited superhero that could spray ice chunks at opponents. Hyper-Über-Proto Gerosha Main article: Hyper-Über-Proto Gerosha Modern Dozerfleet began taking shape in 2001 with the creation of this universe. It didn't officially have the name yet; but it was the earliest predecessor to what would become The Gerosha Chronicles. The Gray Champion: Modern Legend evolved in premise into what would become the Gray Champion Trilogy within the Legends volume of The Gerosha Chronicles. The first story would evolve into the premise for The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. It's sequel propose at the time was End of Decadence; but this was replaced with The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge in the planning stages ten years later. Inspired by Thor: Ragnarok, a third chapter was added in 2017, dubbed The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust. This not only saw John Domeck displaced from Massachusetts and forced to permanently relocate; but also provided setup for Sodality and Ciem: Ash Cloud, while serving as a follow-up to Ciem: Inferno and Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo. While Hyper-Über-Proto Gerosha itself didn't last, John Domeck endured as one of the longest-lasting canon Dozerfleet characters. His eventual replacement in the role of Gray Champion / Gray Rancher, Roy Bernald, would not be introduced to the mythos until ten years later. ''The Matchmaintainer'' Main article: The Matchmaintainer The show premise aimed at capturing some of the same market as a lot of other romance and dating shows of the early oughties; but with the goal of having a more mature attitude about it. Also, the emphasis would be on having a "Jiminy Cricket"-type figure, a "Matchmaintainer," follow a struggling couple around for two weeks and intervene with their relationship in an effort to fix problems with it that both parties overlook. Different relationship counselors would follow different couples around, at the couple's consent, and would track the progress in relationship health until the "meddling period" came to an end. The couples would then be given advice on what to do with their relationships based on overall assessments and evaluations, before being sent on their way to decide for themselves what to do. The Dozerfleet founder got the idea after helping two of his classmates successfully mend a lot of their relationship issues. The couple wound up staying together for several months after that, before the guy got fed up with the girl's medical health issues. The girl, however, took the advice given to heart; and it helped her become successfully and happily married to someone else years down the road. ''The Adventurous Adventures of Redundant Man'' Main article: The Adventurous Adventures of Redundant Man Submitted for a play contest, this script was later considered "grade-A TV sketch material" by the judges. However, not much was done with it since. ''Replox: Abstract Foundations'' Main article: Replox: Abstract Foundations The first (self)-published novel. While it had to be released for free due to trademark issues with Seven Towns LTD, this story set an early precedent for development of Dozerfleet heroes moving forward. First initiated as a project in 2001, this story was completed in the spring of 2002. ''Dolphinformia'' Main article: Dolphinformia Emily Kincare was given the same treatment as Carly before her, until she and the Dozerfleet founder parted ways in the late summer of 2002: a bi-weekly newsletter used as a way to send love letters back and forth while dressing it up as something else. This was in the days before instant messaging and online dating truly took off. Post-2002 projects Post-2002 is when works started belonging to shared universes, and a multiverse began to take form. The beginnings of what would become known as Dozerfleet Labs also started taking shape around this time. ''LWW Ritzed'' Main article: LWW Ritzed This Narnia parody would have been a slapstick animation, and part of the budding Dromedeverse. However, it was scrapped after Epic Movie told similar jokes - and ruined them. Über-Proto Gerosha Main article: Über-Proto Gerosha Years: 2002-2004 Mackleyverse Proto Gerosha Main article: Proto Gerosha Years: 2004-2005 Gerosha Prime Main article: Gerosha Prime * Ciem (Gerosha Prime) * Ciem 2 (Gerosha Prime) * Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede (Gerosha Prime) * The Battle for Gerosha (Gerosha Prime) Eccentriaverse Main article: Eccentriaverse * The Bison * The Bison Reborn ** The Bison Dilemma ** The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing * The Blue Face Film Strips ** The Blue Face Film Strips: The Sims 2 Edition Dromedeverse Main article: Dromedeverse * The Trapezoid Kids Movie * Pekins ** Pekins 2: They Went to Hollywood * Grillitan Diner ** Grillitan Diner 2 Gorillaverse * Q-Basic Gorillas Every Ape and His Brother Main article: Every Ape and His Brother * Miss A. Defendant * Why She Said 'Seven Days' * That One * The Only Resort Defunct comic universes * Star Flops: Curse of the Medium Side * Lo-Mun's Cooking Adventure * Corando's "Don't Lose Hope" Music Video * When Bikes Argue * When Bikes Argue 2 Cormorant Labs (later, Dozerfleet Labs) * Albums Master * Generation: Hot Coffee * Jewelry Jiddy's Wedding Ring Store Discount Calculator * [[The Sims 2 Gallon Converter|The Sims 2 Gallon Converter]] * Kurse of the Kryptonite * DzMD for The Sims 2 * Cormorant Entertainment Website * DVD-Storybook Hybrid Webcomic format Category: Dozerfleet eras under a different alias